


Falling

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-23
Updated: 2003-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic has never really given any thought to doing anything even remotely sexual in a car - the idea has never appealed to him before - but then, Dominic has never really had Elijah Wood shaking with chills and with lust, mouth half-open, lips bruised and dark red, in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving some stuff over from Livejournal.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Dom," Billy says irritably as he nudges the man sitting next to him with his head in his hands, "just go fucking _ask_ him if he'll shag you rotten."  
  
Dominic's head snaps up. "Billy!" he hisses, looking around frantically.  
  
"Dommie," Billy's voice is softer now, "everyone knows. Everyone, ironically, it seems, except him." He puts an arm around Dom's bent shoulders. "Go talk to him, mate."  
  
Dominic smiles hopefully up at him. "Yeah? You really think I should?"  
  
Billy grins, cuffing him lightly on the head. "If you don't, I will. I'm sick of hearing about him." But the tone is teasing, and when Dominic punches him, it's not hard.  
  
Billy rises, heading towards his car. "Dommie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's going to rain. You'd probably better go tell him you want to fuck him until he can't walk straight before it starts pouring and he leaves."  
  
Dominic races to where Billy is standing and tackles him into the grass. Laughing at Billy's 'umph' of surprise, he hugs him tightly. "Love you, Billy."  
  
Billy smiles despite himself. "Love you too, Dommie. Now get off me, you fat bastard, and go talk to him."  
  
Dominic stands, brushing himself off, then offers his hand to Billy. Pulling him up, he embraces him once more, muttering "thank you" into Billy's ear, then runs off to find Elijah.  
  


***

  
  
The rain, which was falling lightly when Dominic began his search, has begun to fall steadily heavier and Dom is soaked within minutes. He has almost decided to wait until tomorrow when he spots Elijah leaning against the back of a building, head tilted up towards the rain, completely oblivious to anything around him.  
  
Running up to Elijah, he pushes his hair out of his face and smiles nervously. "Hey, Lij."  
  
Elijah opens his eyes and looks at him. "Dom." But the voice is lower, throatier, and Dominic only has a moment to register his surprise before Elijah is kissing him as if his life depended on it. Dom sends a mental thanks to Billy before he responds, opening his mouth and allowing Elijah's tongue to slip inside.   
  
After several moments Dominic breaks the kiss and pushes Elijah against the wall, heedless of the rain, heedless of the semi-public nature of where they are; heedless of everything but Elijah. He presses himself tightly against him, pushes his soaking t-shirt up around his collarbones and, after a moment's hesitation in which he looks up at Elijah, making sure that he is okay with this, he runs his rough tongue over one nipple. Above him, Elijah cries out.  
  
"I have wanted," Dominic whispers harshly as he moves his mouth to the other nipple, "to do this," as Elijah gasps and moans, "for sofuckinglong." He says it as if it is all one word, his lips still pressed tightly to Elijah's chest, and the vibrations travel straight through Elijah and make him ever-so-slightly dizzy.  
  
"This is what falling feels like," he murmurs dazedly, and he's not even entirely sure what he means but Dominic seems to understand. He raises his head and captures Elijah's mouth in a searing kiss, only vaguely aware of the taste of rainwater that is faint but present on Elijah's tongue. Bringing his hands up from where they rest on Elijah's slender waist, he threads his fingers through Elijah's hair and tries to bring him even closer to the edge.  
  
All too soon they are forced to break apart as Dominic realizes Elijah is shaking, shivering, and though he would love to think that it is his doing, he remembers the rain that is pouring down around them. Without a word, he grasps Elijah's hand and pulls him towards his car.  
  
Dominic has never really given any thought to doing anything even remotely sexual in a car - the idea has never appealed to him before - but then, Dominic has never really had Elijah Wood shaking with chills and with lust, mouth half-open, lips bruised and dark red, in front of him. When they reach the car, Dominic fumbles for just a moment with the key before they are in. He rationalizes with himself that were he to drive, they would certainly just crash before they got very far.  
  
Leaning over, he claims Elijah's mouth again, realizing belatedly that Elijah hasn't spoken for several minutes. Tearing his mouth away, he asks, "Lij? You okay with -"  
  
He is cut off as Elijah presses his lips hard against his own, tongue groping for Dom's, and Dom is only too happy to give it to him.  
  
" _Christ_ yes," Elijah whispers into his mouth, and Dominic thinks it's the sweetest two words he's ever heard.  
  
Somehow they make their way into the backseat and - by his own doing, Dom is sure, though he can't remember it happening - Elijah's shirt is off, and Dominic resumes his earlier ministrations, licking and sucking gently at any exposed skin he can find. Elijah tastes like rain and sweat and cologne and _promise_ and Dominic thinks he could live just on this for the rest of his life.  
  
He isn't given long to think, though, as Elijah bucks up against him impatiently. There is a moan, and neither is sure from whom it has eminated, and then hands are fumbling with belt buckles and zippers, and then - _there_. 'Ohgodyes,' Dominic thinks, and pushes his cotton-covered erection against Elijah's silk covered one. The friction is sweet and delicious but, Dominic thinks -  
  
"Not enough," he mutters, pulling down the waistband of Elijah's boxers. Taking the head of Elijah's cock into his mouth, Dominic begins to suck, bobbing his head up and down as Elijah's hands take purchase on his head. Elijah writhes beneath him, letting out small, breathy gasps that make Dominic even harder, and Dom reaches down and begins to stroke himself through his boxers, all the while concentrating on the task at hand. Elijah explodes, arching up into Dominic's mouth, and, moments later, Dom shudders and comes as well.  
  
Pulling his boxers off, he cleans himself off and then collapses on Elijah's chest, breathing heavily. Elijah's hands find their way back into his hair and he smiles softly to himself.  
  
He reaches down and pulls a blanket from underneath the front seat and covers both of them with it, then inches his way up so that his head rests on Elijah's shoulder. Elijah tilts his head down and kisses him, but the kiss is different - not rough and desperate, but gentle and sweet; still enough, however, to make Dominic's head spin.  
  
They lay in silence for several moments before Elijah speaks up.  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Yeah?" He responds, pushing himself up on one elbow to look at him.  
  
Elijah laughs softly. "You're fucking amazing."  
  
Dominic grins. "How d'you mean?"  
  
"Well," Elijah says as he settles himself comfortably into Dom's arms, "I mean...this. You...I was so worried you weren't taking my hints, and. Well," he waves his hand around as if that explains it, "I didn't know what else to do, except take off all of my clothes and run around with 'Fuck me, Dom' written on my back." He chuckles. "Orlando told me that would probably be a bad idea."  
  
" _I_ wasn't taking _your_ hints? Fuck, I didn't know those were _hints_. I thought you were just _trying_ to drive me mad. For fun, like." Dom snorts. " _I_ wasn't taking _your_ hints. I was this fucking short to throwing myself at your feet because I thought _you_ weren't taking _mine_. I nearly drove Billy insane."  
  
"We're both fucking dumb," Elijah says, nodding decisively.  
  
"Yeah," Dominic agrees.  
  
Content with silence, they sit entwined in one another, watching the rain trace patterns on the windows. After a while Dominic realizes that Elijah's breathing has gone slow and steady, and, looking down, he finds that he is asleep. Smiling, he shifts both of them so that they are lying down, his back against the back of the seat and Elijah's back against his front, one hand thrown protectively around his side.  
  
And though he's sure when he wakes up he'll most likely be horribly cramped, at the moment, Dominic thinks he couldn't be more comfortable if he tried.


End file.
